yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogscast Complete Pack (Modpack)
Yogscast Complete Pack is a Minecraft modpack for Minecraft 1.6.4 that contains many mods. It has anything from magic and spells to technology and pipes. It is heavily based off of the Resonant Rise 2 modpack, and is even put together by the team who put together Resonant Rise. The Yogscast currently have a multiplayer server for this modpack, much like their previous Tekkit and YogCraft server, that features many series, such as Hole Diggers or Flux Buddies. It contains mods such as Buildcraft, Chocolate Quest, Thaumcraft, Ars Magica, the Morph Mod, and many more. The modpack can be downloaded from here. The Yogscast Complete Pack is no longer being updated, and has been replaced by the Resonant Rise 3 modpack. The Yogscast have switched over to a new server that has Resonant Rise 3 installed. Notes * The modpack can be downloaded from the ATLauncher for 1.6.4 * This modpack is headed by KirinDave (and his crew), the person who headed the Resonant Rise modpack, and a YouTuber * The Lead Maintainer for this modpack is Velotican. His Reddit user profile can be found here * There is another Yogscast Complete Server, but for all of the behind-the-scenes members at YogTowers, most of the time referred to as the Office Server. Some people who play on there are MintyMinute, Bodders, Tom Perkins, Sam Gibbs, Teutron, Tom Bates, Alex Turner, and Hannah * Kim's two series, Nano's Nook and Nano's Village, take place on her own personal Yogscast Complete server * Lewis, Simon, and Duncan's series, Deep Space Mine, is a sequel to Hole Diggers, but it does not take place on the Yogscast Complete server and does not use the Yogscast Complete modpack Past Series *Ars Magica 2 Bosses - Ridgedog *Block Party - Brent and Eric *Blood and Chaos - Parv and Will *Booty Bandits - Strippin and CinnamonToastKen *ChaosVille - DaveChaos *Cheat Police - Sips and Sjin *Dave & Su Play Yogscast Complete - KirinDave and PaprikaSu *DirtQuest - Sips, Lewis, and Turpster *DirtQuest Origins - Sips, Lewis, Turpster, and Sjin *Evicted! - Hannah and Nilesy *Feed The World 2 - Sjin *Flux Buddies- Duncan and Kim *Galacticraft - Duncan and Kim *Hat Corp - Hat Films *Heroes of Mine - Martyn and Parv *Hole Diggers - Lewis, Simon Lane, and Duncan *Hole Diggers Extra - Lewis and Duncan *JaffaQuest - Lewis, Simon, and Duncan *MarsQuest - Lewis, Simon, Duncan, and Sjin *Minecraft The Hard Way - KirinDave *Magic Police - Sjin and Duncan *Modded Madness - BebopVox, Ridgedog, and VerbalProcessing *Modventures - FyreUK *Monster Hunters - Simon, Hannah, and Kim *MoonQuest - Lewis, Simon, and Duncan *Moonquest Administration is difficult? Moonflower menace - Ridgedog and Kaz *Myst Quest - Brent *Nano's Nook - Kim and Duncan *Nano's Village - Kim *Owl Island - Hannah and Nilesy *Safari Masters - Brent and Maz *Sipsco Space Program - Sips and Sjin *Sjintech Space Rescue - Sjin *Strife Solutions - Will *Witch in the Woods - Lyinginbedmon *Yogscast Complete Pack - Ridgedog Links *Yogscast Complete Pack *ATLauncher Wiki Category:Minecraft Category:Series Category:Yogscast collabs Category:Yogscast Category:Yogscast Complete Pack